


Syncopte (so don't, so don't)

by sweetpea73



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpea73/pseuds/sweetpea73
Summary: Jongdae just wants a romantic evening at the theater on the night of his anniversary.





	Syncopte (so don't, so don't)

**Author's Note:**

> Old, 2015  
> cross posted from AFF, LJ

The night had a cold nip to it tonight. The sky had settled since the sunset melted behind the skyline, leaving an off shade of night. The street lights had finally kicked in, slowly illuminating the streets of the daily workers home routes. 

Jongdae was not on this route, but a different route on his own. He took a bus to the Palace Theatre in the wealthy part of the district. He had gotten discounted tickets to the new raving musical, _Cat Out of the Bag_ , and he was too ecstatic when the dates coincided with his anniversary. 

Jongdae was dressed up nicely with his tux from last month, fitting a little tight on his frame. It was a cool black with a contrasting white button down. He hated the stuffiness of a bow tie, and settled with a skinny black tie that his partner bought him. He thought it kind of looked sexy being so tight, and he hoped it would get him a special present at the end of the night.

He hoped he wouldn’t get many stares for being so dressed up on the public bus, but the other patrons paid no attention to Jongdae’s attire. They went on with their business, minding themselves in their own little worlds.

The bus rolled to a stop in the wealthy district, hissing and releasing when it fully made a stop. Jongdae grinned, getting up from his seats along with other passengers in the back, and he descended down into the streets of the wealthy district. He was surrounded by fancy shops, tinkling street lights, and little potted plants that screamed _wealth_.

Jongdae was a little torn. His attire was in place, like he was right where he belonged, but deep down, he knew he was still just a country boy. His partner was a city slicker, and slowly let Jongdae adapt to the city life and a city job. After a couple of years into it, Jongdae slowly let his walls down and accepted his partners’ suggestions to ease up.

Jongdae made his way down the street where it opened to the street _Palace Way_. It was stone tiled sidewalks that were cleaner than the inner streets of the city, and it lead straight to the lit up Palace Theatre’s exterior. Its red bricks are illuminated by the neon white sign that flashes the title of the musical. There were a few couples lingering at the doorways, some relaxing in the cool night before heading inside.

Jongdae was grateful there wasn’t a line out the door for tickets even if he had a reserved ticket waiting for him anyway. Jongdae entered through the theatre’s doors and was immediately greeted by the box office booth and the smiling elder attendant.

“Welcome to the Palace Theatre. Your last name sir?” The elder woman greeted, her eyes shining enthusiastically. The smile was contagious, spreading across Jongdae’s already perked lips. 

“Kim,” he pronounced clearly. The woman graciously looked up the name, the tickets slipping through the ticket booth crack and she said her goodbyes.

Jongdae gave the ticket to the attendant at the front of the entranceway and reserved his stub in his jacket pocket for safe keeping. He finally entered the foyer and felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. It was white washed marble, the staircase leading to an overhang balcony with pristine white and furnished gold railings. The ceiling was furnished in paintings of foreign patterns and gold textured walls. Four crystalline chandeliers hung precariously from the ceiling, lighting the room up like stars.

Jongdae was more taken by the beauty of the theatre than of the crowd before him. The crowd was a sea of age ranges, from young lovers to the well versed. There was the recognizable click of heels on the polished floor, a jangle of diamond earrings in the air, and a haughty laughter stuck in their throats. Jongdae was in a sea of generously gifted beauty and the rich, and felt like he was suffocating in their dust. 

Jongdae gently pushed his way through the pretentious crowd and into the open hall. This hall was even more condensed and a lot darker. It looked like a gentlemen’s club lounge decked in deep red carpet and satin curtains drawn against the doors to the theatre seats. There was a dark wood bar in the center with a crowd of bodies leaned against it to order a drink. The two bartenders on staff steadily made drinks for the pretentious customers. 

Jongdae half thought about ordering himself a flute of champagne, but he wavered it off when the thought of pushing through that crowd was going to be the reality. Plus, he was still waiting for his partner to arrive.

Jongdae waited in the corner of the congested white lobby since the dark bar was even more suffocating. He leaned against the wall, facing one staircase and his back to the other. He took out his phone, checking the time and his partners contact. His smiling shining face with him baring all of his teeth and his eyes squinted was the picture that Jongdae got to see every time his partner called. He could admit that he enjoyed it in all of its cheesy goodness.

_Heyyy. Hurry up or else youll be punished tonight ;)_

Jongdae grinned at his text, slipping his phone into his pocket and gazing over the crowd. His vision blurred as he blanked out into the sea of wealth. He was comfortable in his corner where no one would bother him. Like on the bus, everyone minded their own business, busy in their own little worlds. They would talk about how their gardener was getting cut from their employee list and that they found an even more discrete mistress who knows how to bend like a contortionist. 

Jongdae didn’t know how much time passed, but after mindlessly looking at his phone without any answer back and no one approaching him, he became a little frustrated. He pressed the call button to his partners shining face, but there was only the direct to voicemail clicking into his call. 

Anger burned a hole into his skin and he felt flush in his suit. This was their anniversary, and Jongdae was sure to remind the other that it was coming that night. He never got frustrated this easily, but he could feel himself getting worked up. He felt sweat from his hairline dripping onto his collar, and his breath was just a shade under his running breath. 

No one paid attention to Jongdae, pushing past him, and soon Jongdae was left in the lobby with the company of a few lingering couples at the door and a laugh from the balcony above him. Jongdae was alone, frustrated, and a lonely single in a pair. 

He never thought his partner would disappoint him this much. He knew the other was asking his boss to leave early from the office, but he was getting sucked into many projects. Some nights, Jongdae would stay up all night for the other to come back and get a welcome at 4 in the morning. It was heart wrenching.

Jongdae let out a shaky sigh, making sure to not mess up his styled hair as he ran his fingers through it nervously. He rung out his hands, clenching and unclenching to relieve the tension. He checked his phone anxiously one more time to another disappointing empty background screen. It was 6:50, the show was starting in ten minutes. 

Jongdae heard clicks of low heels above him in the balcony and assumed that it was attendees ushering guests into the theatre seating. He slipped his phone into his pocket and looked solemnly out at the glass doors of the entrance. He wished in this moment that his partner would come running in, all sweaty and his bow tie crooked in his charm, kissing him away desperately, apologies on his tongue as they are seated and enjoy their night. 

“There’s a better view of the show inside.”

The voice sounded at the marbled staircase Jongdae’s body was facing, and Jongdae whipped his head to follow the voice. It was a tone of playfulness without the haughty nature from the wealth, a sound that Jongdae was no stranger to. 

It belonged to a young man, probably around the same age as him, with a suit that was a lot more fitting than Jongdae’s own. Jongdae watch the man descend down the marble stairs with confident strides. Jongdae felt his world slow down watching the man and observing everything about him. His suit was crisp black with a matching bow tie. His light hair was styled up and there was no blemish on his skin from the distance Jongdae was standing. 

Before he knew it, the other man reached his destination in front of Jongdae and gave him a confident once over. Jongdae would admit, the other was definitely attractive, and maybe it was because of his oozing confidence. Jongdae probably looked like an idiot with his blank face and his sweaty neck.

“What is a dashing man like you doing out here alone?” The strangers pink lips pursed with a smile that wasn’t apologetic, and all Jongdae could do was furrow his brows at his flirt. He couldn’t really believe that his man was talking about him: the one dripping in a cold sweat and anxious to the bone. His lips turned straight into an unexpected frown, “I’m sorry. I’m being too forward, aren’t I?”

“No, I just…” Jongdae stuttered, trying his best to compose himself from the unexpected flirt. He pointed towards the exit doors, “I’m just waiting for my partner.”

“Ah,” The stranger hummed realization, but confusion was still written on his face. “I’m sorry to pry, but is your partner coming soon? The show is starting soon, and the attendants won’t let you in after the show has started. I wouldn’t want you to waste your ticket.”

The stranger darted his tongue to lick his lips, and Jongdae wasn’t sure whether it was a nervous tick, but he thought it was a cute habit to have. Jongdae realized he was staring intently at the others lips as he spoke and quickly darted his eyes back to the others eyes.

“He hasn’t responded to my calls, so I’m not sure,” Jongdae tightened his lips angrily. He felt the others hands against his shoulder and blinked in confusion at the gesture.

“Let me keep you company then,” The other smiled brightly, his hand still on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae doesn’t have an ounce of rejection in him, especially when the other is just a harmless man, so he nods his head in agreement, and the two stand in the foyer of the theatre, silently waiting for the man’s arrival.

The silence isn’t long lived when the stranger turns to Jongdae and gives an easy smile. Jongdae can tell his eyes are shining brilliantly, “I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Baekhyun.”

The stranger stuck a hand in between the men to end the introduction. Jongdae took it gently, noticing that the other did not have a wedding band against his ring finger like Jongdae. In his hand, Jongdae’s silver ring felt heavy even when Jongdae didn’t feel immediate guilt. Perhaps this was the warning sign that Jongdae missed.

“Jongdae,” His short reply was unlike him, but he gave his small gentle smile to seem more genuine. He wasn’t awkward with strangers usually, but the other was making him feel a good kind of nervous. Almost like the one he got when he was a lot younger, eligible, and crushing hard on the other boys in summer camp. The flit of butterflies and the ultimate shame was immediately recognizable.

Baekhyun, who was admiring the foyers pristine and lavish looks, made a quick glance at his watch and produced grimace against his pink lips. He looked up with sad eyes, “The show is starting very soon.”

Jongdae furrowed his brows and scrunched his face in distaste. His stare intensified at the glass doors looking out to the streets and he cursed under his breath. This was _their anniversary_ and his partner was late. 

Jongdae huffed loudly, “I don’t know what to do. He’s supposed to be _here_.” 

Baekhyun came to the rescue, producing a gentle tone, “I’m sure he would want to enjoy yourself anyway.”

Jongdae felt himself tensing up again, the sweat reproducing against his temple. His fist clenched, unclenched, clenched in a rhythm. His voice couldn’t sound out his anger, he hasn’t felt this anger rise in him before. But the hand was against his shoulder again, and a thumb rubbed into his soft spot in his shoulder.

“Let’s sit together,” Baekhyun announced suddenly, but Jongdae couldn’t voice an opposition. He didn’t want to be a burden.

It was almost as if Baekhyun could sense Jongdae’s distaste for the suggestion, he grinned so wide, “I don’t have a date, and sitting by yourself is, well, kind of lame. And you’re good company.”

Jongdae would like to beg to differ, but Baekhyun’s pulling him up the stairs and into the balcony area. The attendants have a look on their face that they would give to teenagers coming in late, but Baekhyun has this big grin on his face that no one can say ‘no’ to. And Jongdae can’t resist.

Jongdae follows Baekhyun to the balcony seats. Their plush velvet red were among the other filled sea of red seats, but two were easily spotted since they were the owners. They were one of the best balcony seats in the theatre, overlooking the production on the stage from an overhead view. Jongdae was lucky to have such a stranger generously give him the seat.

Baekhyun let Jongdae have his pick of seat, and they settled into the luxurious red plush. Jongdae was in awe at the theatre’s expanse when it was lit, a pleasant smile on his features. He spoke spontaneously and daring, “Do you always buy out two seats just in case you save a girl with low self-esteem?”

Baekhyun snorted, “Something like that.”

But he turned suddenly to Jongdae with his lips sucked in like he didn’t mean to laugh, like he told a bad joke, “I don’t like to see beautiful people in distress.”

Jongdae couldn’t help but laugh at the intentional flirt, his eyes twinkling in delight, “Aren’t you a hero? You must be popular with the ladies.”

Baekhyun gave him a playful glare, and a shallow, “I’m popular with everyone.”

The lights suddenly flickered, signaling that the lights were about to dim and the show about to start. Jongdae turned his attention to the main stage where the curtain was a full deep red with a glimmer of gold at its ends. Jongdae could feel that Baekhyun didn’t do the same and that his attention was still directed towards Jongdae’s profile. 

Jongdae could feel Baekhyun trailing his eyes on Jongdae’s features. Perhaps starting from the tips of his styled hair, to his hairline, across his brow bone, counting the length of his eyelashes, down the slope of his nose, mesmerizing the fan of his cheekbones, and perhaps perplexed by Jongdae’s instant smile by the curl of his lips. Jongdae felt a little hot under the gaze, and even when the lights dimmed and they were plunged into darkness, he felt the press of Baekhyun’s stare lingering.

The show was captivating with a cheesy love story of city dwellers and two lovers meeting each other multiple times and falling in love over and over without knowing. The music was captivating and the show tunes were an homage to older classics with a new twist. Jongdae had to admit that he was enjoying it, and the fiery anger he felt against his partner’s tardiness had been extinguished. Right now he was enjoying himself thanks to the company of the generous bachelor Baekhyun.

Intermission came closer than expected, especially since Jongdae was invested into the musical. There was applause and the lights came up. Jongdae had to blink to adjust to the light difference, and then he was drawn back to reality.

There was a hand on top of his, and he drew in a breath. Baekhyun grinned brightly, “Ah, the first act was great, huh? These actors are the real deal.”

Jongdae accept Baekhyun’s enthusiasm and met it back in return, “Sure, the songs are great, but the story line is a little cheesy.”

Baekhyun chuckled, “Yeah, like love at first sight _over and over again_. But, I’m kind of a hopeless romantic. Cheesiness is my guilty pleasure.”

Jongdae was a little taken back, but not insulted. Baekhyun hit kind of deep inside him. Jongdae could feel this pang in his heart, like a mallet hitting his heart. It left a warm impression that he’s felt before. He’s felt this love before, so warm and safe and relatable. 

Baekhyun hopped out of his seat and tugged on Jongdae’s hand. Baekhyun was giddy, “Would you like a drink?”

Jongdae let an amused snort at Baekhyun’s childish antics, but obliged. He followed Baekhyun to the balcony’s bar. It was a lighter bar with a lavish countertop instead of dark wood. The bartenders were in a rush of slamming refills of drinks on the table, but Baekhyun wormed his way through the crowd of snobbish, upturned noses with his hand clasped in Jongdae’s.

Baekhyun makes his way to the bar and makes sure that Jongdae is sidled up next to him. Baekhyun ordered champagne from the bartenders even without asking Jongdae, clinking the flutes together before sipping. Jongdae graciously took the flute and the bubbles felt good against his tongue. He tried his best to get his ‘thank you’ above the crowd, but when Baekhyun failed to recognize it, he squeezed the others hand and gave him a generous curled smile.

Baekhyun pulled them away from the crowd and into their seats again. Most of the other patrons had gone off to the bar or to stretch their legs, so the two were left in their own little worlds. 

Baekhyun placed his champagne flute onto the ground before turning toward Jongdae and waiting for his response. Jongdae fluttered his eyes and placed his empty glass down as well to face the other. Baekhyun looked patient, his eyes soft and expectant. And Jongdae realized he wasn’t paying attention.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jongdae flashed an embarrassed smile, and Baekhyun giggled with his grin showing teeth.

“I was just asking if you liked musicals,” Baekhyun mused, and Jongdae settled into his chair.

“I do,” Jongdae smiled in reminiscence. “I’ve dabbled in music all my life, so I enjoy the arts.”

“Yeah, me too. I’m kind of an aspiring actor,” Baekhyun looked a little flush at the admission, but Jongdae caught on and responded well.

“Wow, really? That’s amazing,” Jongdae turned toward Baekhyun and gave a comforting pat against Baekhyun’s suit sleeve. “Do you have any work right now?”

“No, just lots of casting calls,” Baekhyun said dejectedly, a slight grim face. “You think growing up in the city you would have a lot of connections, and yet.”

“And yet,” Jongdae echoed. That was true for him. Work was hard to come by, and Jongdae was grateful for his degree, otherwise he would have never gotten a job in marketing. 

Baekhyun sighed warmly, “I kind of want to settle down, you know? Find me a nice partner, get a steady job, buy a house, couple of kids in the front yard, and definitely a dog.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Jongdae hushed the other with his hand pressed against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Enjoy your bachelor years while you can.”

Baekhyun had an amused face with a hint of confusion. He had a confused smile on his face, biting his lip a little, and Jongdae felt his heart swell again. 

“I’m coming from experience, okay,” Jongdae huffed while Baekhyun scoffed and egged Jongdae on with fire. “I’m serious! I’m twenty five and _married_. I could be out having the time of my life.”

Baekhyun scrunched his face, but still had that confused smile, “I don’t know. I think you’re partner is lucky to have you. _Anyone_ would be lucky to have you.”

Jongdae gave a sharp chuckle, “Thank you for the compliment, but I just think that maybe I settled down too early. And maybe he did too. We’ve been married three years today, and it hasn’t gotten any easier. My partner has been in and out of work, and we’re stressed by _adult things_.”

There was an indescribable silence between the two. Maybe Jongdae got too real, especially when he felt like his emotions were pouring out of fingertips and the waterfall of his mouth. But he felt like Baekhyun was the comfortable blanket that he needed to release his frustrations. He was a gentle caress of a hug and the warmth of his night tea. And Jongdae hadn’t felt this love in a long time. He’s needed this comfort for a long time.

Jongdae let out a sigh, “But I think it will work. We’re resilient people. Both of us. You too.”

Baekhyun let a warm chuckle that enveloped Jongdae. It put an easier smile onto his lips. Baekhyun spoke softly, “So you’re saying I could find someone to go steady with?”

Jongdae twisted his mouth in thought, and finally pursed his lips nodding his head slowly, “Yeah, I think you can. But nothings easy, especially love. It’s not going to be handed to you on a silver platter, you have to try.”

Jongdae could feel Baekhyun’s intense stare at him, and it was kind of off-putting. Jongdae couldn’t help but turn to Baekhyun and to give back to his stare. Baekhyun’s eyes were shining earnestly, like he was conveying a message through them. Jongdae couldn’t quite get it, and Baekhyun’s body language wasn’t helping. Baekhyun was in a deep concentration, biting his lip yet again, and staring deep into Jongdae’s eyes, like he was trying his hardest at telepathy. 

“What?” Jongdae said dumbly, finally breaking Baekhyun’s stare down. Baekhyun laughed out loud quite loudly and obnoxiously, making Jongdae confused yet again.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun shook his head, his features softening into a sweet glow. Jongdae felt like he was getting sucked in by his features. He was entrancing, there was no doubt about it, but something about this look was definitely something that crossed a line for Jongdae.

He felt it. That pang, expect harder and stronger, like a mallet to a timpani. It left a deep echoing impression, a ring low and tuned. He felt this love before, even after the flirts with the summer camp boys. This was the deepest, most impressionable love. The one that Jongdae kissed in the rain on his first date, the love that left him breathless after the job promotion, the one that he felt when he asked his partner to marry him. True, passionate love.

And damn it if he felt flushed by it. Baekhyun was a beautiful man and more than just a pretty face. He was enticing and picked him from the low. His smile was contagious and his laugh was a pleasant tone. He showered Jongdae in compliments and easiness, and only met him that night. Jongdae felt like he was falling in love again.

“You’re good company,” Jongdae admitted bashfully, his smile quivering. Through the flickering lights, Baekhyun mirrored another one of his small smiles that made Jongdae feel warm. He felt Baekhyun lean over and place his hands over Jongdae’s own. His presence was literally on top of Jongdae, and he felt full and warm.

A simple press of Baekhyun’s thin lips against his cheek was even warmer. Jongdae felt at ease until Baekhyun’s finger flicked against his own, and Jongdae’s wedding band shifted against his finger. The ring felt heavy again on his finger and suddenly Jongdae’s heart fell into a dark deep guilty pit inside him. 

Sure, this bachelor was flirting with him and somehow deemed Jongdae worthy of being a fling, but Jongdae was not that kind of man. Jongdae had responsibilities to be dealt with. Jongdae was married. Jongdae was married and willing flirting with a bachelor that was interested. 

Jongdae backed away from Baekhyun’s cheek peck until he hit his seat, leaving Baekhyun without warmth and a little confused. Jongdae’s face was written with shame. His throat was closing up, and his voice was so small. He could barely get the words out. They sounded from a distance of deep regret, “I’m sorry, I can’t. I’m married.”

The lights faded down before Jongdae had a chance to look at Baekhyun’s dejected face. Jongdae was glad for it since he didn’t have the stomach to watch someone so interested get rejected. Especially someone so physically close to him.

Jongdae needed an escape, and luckily he was invested enough in the musical that he could switch off his guilty brain and get swarmed by a fake love story. He watched as the actors swooped the actresses into the air in a balanced choreography, the mains taking the middle of the stage to be reunited again in another romance. 

The memories were left forgotten in the back of Jongdae’s mind. He’s never been one to hold a grudge, easily forgiving and quick to rekindling. He was too friendly to let people go, and that was troublesome when the forgiven don’t get the hint. They try and try again, unforgiving and driven for Jongdae’s challenge. But Jongdae wasn’t playing hard to get, this wasn’t a game. He was just Jongdae.

Jongdae was focused in on the story yet again, the darkness around him consuming and swallowing up any other patrons. He felt like the only person in the room, watching diligently and silently commentating on the performance. 

The main characters, after 3 scenes of being apart from a dispute, are reunited again harmoniously. Friends are gathered around the main stage, bouquets in arms. The sets are doused in streamers and the streets are filled with glee. They can finally stay together in the city. No more job offers, no more debt, no more worries. They live happily ever after.

The lights flicker on again as the production crew, extras, dancers, singers, leads, orchestra, and director fall into line. The crowd gives a standing ovation with a roar of clapping, Jongdae automatically lifting out of his seat and clapping generously. He could feel himself grinning, like a proud parent. Beside him, he could see Baekhyun mirroring him, grins and all.

Jongdae turned toward Baekhyun and eased into a gentler smile. He picked up his champagne flute and Baekhyun’s as well, touching Baekhyun’s wrist lightly to grab his attention. Jongdae tried his best to speak over the crowd, “I’m going to return these, okay?”

Baekhyun pulled Jongdae in closer, tugging on his wrist until his lips were pressed against Jongdae’s ear. His hot breath spent a shiver down Jongdae’s spine, “I’m coming with you.”

It was like he put no effort in trying to be possessive, it just came out naturally in his charm. Baekhyun made sure Jongdae’s body was pressed against him as they wandered to the bar, infiltrating the steady flow of traffic. Jongdae left the champagne flutes on the bar top and was ready to go out and forget the night. Baekhyun still had a steady possession on him, and Jongdae didn’t have the heart to tell him ‘no’.

Baekhyun warped his mouth into a frown, guilt strewn across his face with the flick of a switch, “I’m sorry for crossing a line. I should have known better.”

Jongdae cursed himself for being too touchy as he laid his hands against Baekhyun’s arms, grabbing hold of him to stay on the same page. Jongdae’s voice was soft but clearly heard, “It’s okay.”

Jongdae wanted to shut himself up. No, it was not okay that Baekhyun kissed a married man, and it was definitely not okay to forgive him. This was wrong, but Jongdae couldn’t take back the glimmer of hope in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Let me make it up to you,” Baekhyun was quick on the opportunity, riding his way through Jongdae’s kindness. Jongdae was about to protest, finally making a move to put his foot down, but Baekhyun swept him away once again. “Did you eat before?”

“Ah, no. I didn’t. I came straight from work,” Jongdae was quick with the return, and too quick to notice that he was sinking faster into Baekhyun’s trap. “But I really must be heading home –“

“Have dinner with me,” Baekhyun went straight for the kill, the question coming out more like a statement. Baekhyun’s eyes were earnest and his tone matched the same. Jongdae knew he shouldn’t, but he kept quiet and listened. Baekhyun was practically begging, “It’s the least I could do.”

Jongdae felt his heart swell again in a pitiful way. He had to turn his attention to his empty phone just to get rid of the pouty face Baekhyun sported. Jongdae excused himself, “I have to call my husband.”

Jongdae turned away from Baekhyun to call his partner, but could still feel the holes driving into his back. Over three times of straight to voicemail messages, and Jongdae felt tears pricking at his eyes. He felt betrayal, the sadness that hit in his gut and made him want to cry. Here Baekhyun was, trying his hardest to have a wonderful evening with a fling, when Jongdae was chasing his partner who wouldn’t even pick up his damn phone. Why was he even worth it?

Jongdae turned back, putting his phone away on the fourth try, and released a sharp breath from his nose to keep his anger down. He put up a gracious face, his mind spinning as he was actually giving in. He was going to enjoy his night to the fullest, forget his responsibilities. 

“Let’s go.”

“Really?” Baekhyun’s voice raised an octave or two at Jongdae’s bold declaration. His hands fiddled with himself, an unusual break from his cool exterior. He grabbed Jongdae’s arm and tugged him away to the now lifeless lobby, “Let’s go then.”

Baekhyun took him to the outside, forgetting the Palace Theatre as they walked along the streets of the wealthy district in their black night tuxedos. Their dress shoes clicked against the unusually clean pavement, Jongdae’s step a little more confident than early that night.

“What did you have in mind?” Jongdae caught up to Baekhyun’s pace as they made it over a hill and past the parking garage. Jongdae was now side by side, not grasping, but walking in step with Baekhyun’s tune. 

Baekhyun had this sparkling grin sprawled against his cheeks, the internal spirit of a child. He laughed against the chilled wind, “It’s this hidden gem in the district. No reservations, no lines, but the best cuisine you’ll ever taste.”

“We shall see,” Jongdae grinned, baring himself against the wind. He was excited, his heart was pumping against his chest. He hadn’t been this free in a while with all the responsibilities hanging over him. Even his mother was getting on his case when she wanted to come visit and meet his partner. 

Thoughts behind him, they finally arrived to the restaurant within walking distance. Jongdae peered at the tiny sign in the front, a name scrawled on a wooden plank, and he raised an eyebrow. He pronounced, “A ramen shop?”

“Don’t judge it until you try it,” Baekhyun opened the entrance door for shop and let Jongdae head in first. Jongdae was pleasantly surprised by the atmosphere of the shop inside. There were elegant bar tables set up for eating. The dark wood complemented the white and blue accent pieces of the tiled wall and the marbled counter tops. 

Baekhyun pulled out a stool for Jongdae, both of them sitting side by side against the corner of the shop. There was a man picking up an order for takeout, but the restaurant was otherwise empty. There was a staff member from the other side of the counter that passed them each a single sided menu.

Jongdae gave a once over at the menu, and noticed that Baekhyun was already done reading his. Jongdae made a face, “What do you recommend?”

Baekhyun leaned over, his shoulder pressed against Jongdae’s own, his long fingers scanning the menu’s contents. Jongdae couldn’t help but watch Baekhyun’s scanning eyes and when they hit something delicious, they gleamed in happiness. 

“Well, I really like the black sesame seed broth with the scallions and garlic,” Baekhyun licked his lips like he was imaging the slurp of the noodles. “Or the miso broth. Those two are the best.”

Jongdae ends up picking the miso broth only to request that they each split their own bowls. Baekhyun laughed at Jongdae’s request, but easily obliged when they ordered. Jongdae couldn’t wait for the meal, especially since he hadn’t eaten since lunch that day.

“Baekhyunnie!” A voice called from inside the kitchen. An elder man stepped out from the kitchen with a wide grin and two bottles in his hand. Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled in recognition and he gave his own welcoming grin. Jongdae figured that Baekhyun came here a lot.

“How are you?” Baekhyun reached above the bar top and hugged the elder man. 

“Great, the restaurant has been doing great on the weekends of really big shows,” The elder man settled the drinks on top of the bar for rest. “But we haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“I know. Ever since the production wrapped up I haven’t come back to this part of the district,” Baekhyun smiled sadly, but patted the elder man’s arm.

“Is this your friend?” The elder man asked, giving a sly grin back towards Jongdae. He held out a hand which Jongdae graciously took. “Well these beers are on the house, okay? Enjoy.”

Jongdae took the green bottled beer into his hands, screwing off the top and taking a sip. It was foamy and light, but overall had no taste. It was on the house beer, not the best. Apparently, Baekhyun had the same thought when he released his sip from the beer, grimaced, and then shrugged, “Good thing we’re not here to get drunk.”

Jongdae chuckled, “Good thing.”

Their ramen came out piping hot in a matter of minutes. Jongdae was smiling widely at the warm broth steam that hit his face, the smell of miso and black pepper chicken reminding him of the comforting meals during his college days. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae shared each other’s meals, Jongdae slurping a long noodle from Baekhyun’s broth and splashing his face. Baekhyun laughed obnoxiously loud and handed Jongdae a napkin to pat his face dry.

“We should probably try to not get our suits dirty,” Baekhyun suggested, shedding himself of his bowtie. He tucked it into his now taken off jacket and popped a couple of buttons off of his dress shirt. 

Jongdae rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s silly consideration of his attire, and made sure that Baekhyun got a napkin bib. He tucked napkins into the crevice of his shirt so the ramen wouldn’t splash against his fully exposed white dress shirt. He patted Baekhyun’s chest without a word, a motherly touch.

“You too,” Jongdae could hear the whine whistling through Baekhyun’s lips. Jongdae threw his tux jacket onto the back of his stool chair and loosened his tie against his collar to pop a few buttons loose. He rolled up his sleeves and delved into his food once again, no splashes to be made.

They ate with a fervor, hunger settling in from their long days. They enjoyed conversation after conversation against the dryness of their beers and the saltiness of the broth. Jongdae was fully enjoying the company of the other. His jokes rung a familiar bell in his head and struck a chord in him that made him automatically chuckle. Baekhyun was his style.

“Has anyone ever told you that your smile is contagious?” Baekhyun was absorbed into Jongdae’s gaze, mirroring a cheesy grin across his face after Jongdae laughed. Baekhyun pouted, “What? I’m serious. You’re like a ball of sunshine.”

Jongdae set his chopsticks down and scoffed playfully, “Sunshine? Like beaming?”

Baekhyun leaned in smoothly, his hand on top of Jongdae’s closest one. He lowered his voice just so he knew Jongdae would pay attention, “You’re absolutely radiant.” 

Jongdae blushed at the compliment, sucking in his lips trying to hide the embarrassed smile spreading wildly across his face. Baekhyun made him feel like the shy school boy at summer camp again or the teenager buzzed on a shot of tequila and his first make out. Baekhyun was a shot in the dark, but with a guaranteed outcome of fun. And that’s how Jongdae want to enjoy his anniversary, whether it be out with his husband on a romantic getaway or with a stranger that made him feel as young as he should be.

Baekhyun pulled out his wallet fast, refuting any of Jongdae’s attempts of whining and defiance. Jongdae knew he’d be in way too deep if Baekhyun acted chivalrous towards him, but then again, he might have already been in too deep.

They were laughing into the crisp night, already nearing the end of the day. They draped their jackets over their shoulders and kept close until they reached Baekhyun’s car in the parking garage. Baekhyun slung his arm over Jongdae’s shoulder and Jongdae nuzzled his way closer to Baekhyun’s warm body, stumbling slightly when he couldn’t walk exactly straight. Baekhyun had the nice smell of manly deodorant, Jongdae nuzzling even more in the comforting smell.

When they finally reached Baekhyun’s car, the owner turned to face Jongdae suddenly. His stance was a little weary and his voice wasn’t as confident as before, “Do you want to stay for the night? I don’t live too far away.”

“Yes.”

Jongdae’s response was probably too fast, and maybe he wanted it that way. It left his mouth way faster than his brain could comprehend it. He didn’t want the rational part of his brain to rack up the rational response. This was from his heart, the deepest part that fell in love again. Maybe it was morally wrong, but his heart told him to lay off his conscience tonight and have fun.

Baekhyun grinned the widest he had that night, acting more gentlemanly by opening the door to his car for Jongdae and making sure he was comfortable. Baekhyun slipped into the vinyl seats, started the engine and sped off into the chill night.

Maybe Baekhyun was lying about the distance of his home, or maybe Jongdae’s internals had slowed down time, but every millisecond of silence had Jongdae aching. Jongdae didn’t do spontaneous. He was a man of reason, rationale, and overthinking things until their beaten to perfection. His conscience was yelling at him, a panic attack on the rise, telling him to open the car door and roll out. A guilty conscience was never good for a cheating hookup, and Jongdae just wanted to turn off his brain for a minute.  
He was hot and sweaty, and the air conditioner blasting on him did nothing to extinguish his internal shame. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Jongdae felt Baekhyun’s hand on top of his, smoothing it down with his gentle fingers. They were rolling to a stop at a red light when he finally turned over and let out a concerned squeak, “Are you going to be okay?”

Jongdae, out of fear of throwing up from anxiousness, didn’t make a sound. Instead, he grabbed Baekhyun’s comforting hand tight and shook it. He didn’t expect a pleasant peck against his sweaty hand, and had a look of mortification when he turned toward Baekhyun. In between them were their interlocked hands, and in the middle of those was a scalding hot wedding band reminding them of Jongdae’s adultery.

“Is it because of this?” Baekhyun asked quietly at the silver band burning between them, and Jongdae wondered how long this red light was. They were surrounded by other cars, each trying to get home, but Jongdae felt like they all knew of his betrayal. He couldn’t let it go.

“I want to make you feel comfortable,” Baekhyun’s voice was light hearted and pleasant, and Jongdae cursed his beating heart for falling more for him. Baekhyun rubbed his thumb against the back of Jongdae’s hand lightly. “Do you trust me?”

Jongdae’s body reacted in accord to his heart, curse it, and nodded in accordance of his ramming heart beat in his throat. Jongdae’s heart flickered to their hands and a gasp was stuck in his throat when Baekhyun’s slim fingers released from their fit and grazed Jongdae’s silver band. It surprisingly slid loose under Baekhyun’s touch, and Baekhyun released the heavy burden into the open cup holder compartment. 

The light turned green in a matter of seconds, and Baekhyun released the brake and fell into deep concentration on the road. Jongdae felt bare. He felt naked against the vinyl, baring all to see. He let go of a held breath, and he felt his naked self could breathe a little easier. 

“I hate to see you like that, suffering and all,” Baekhyun admitted, settling his hand in the middle of the car. Jongdae slipped his into Baekhyun’s, squeezing lightly and rubbing his hands with his thumb. 

“I feel free,” Jongdae hummed quietly, his lips automatically curling in a cute nervousness. 

They were sent into another red light when Baekhyun stopped and looked back into Jongdae’s eyes. Baekhyun had this interesting grin on his face, half-happy and half-mesmerized. He admitted naturally, “You’re absolutely beautiful.”

They each felt a different kind of fire than at the first red light. This was a kindling of something Jongdae had felt a long time ago, a wanting between two people. It was something he craved, and he was glad he could experience it once again. 

The rest of the car ride was filled with Jongdae’s cold sweat running down his back. There was a warm silence in between them and an understanding of attraction between the two. Jongdae was the one still stuck in a void, but Baekhyun was gentle and patient. Baekhyun was a Godsend.

The arrived to Baekhyun’s home, the lights of the car flickering down and the engine cooling off. Jongdae let out a shuttering breath and had a stretched, anxious smile against his face. Baekhyun ushered him out of the car and into his home, wandering in through the doorway and into the lit lounge area. 

Jongdae settled into the plush couch and held onto one of the designer pillows like a life preserver. Baekhyun dipped into the seat next to him, his knees knocking into Jongdae’s own. Baekhyun let out a hum and a gentle chuckle to catch Jongdae into a contagious, harmonious laughter, but all Jongdae could hear was the blood pounding against his ears. He couldn’t get rid of this nervousness and it didn’t help that he was holding his breath and getting light headed.

“You’re shaking like a leaf,” Baekhyun’s gentle tone carried into a nervous chuckle. He placed his fingers against Jongdae’s knees, caressing the bony caps. But when Jongdae didn’t respond, Baekhyun tried to catch Jongdae’s eyes with his own concerned expression. “Jongdae?”

Baekhyun shifted closer in between them, almost pressed against Jongdae’s side. Jongdae had to turn in order to give Baekhyun his reply. Jongdae let out a deep repressed breath, “I’m okay. I’m okay with this.”

In order to further confirm his new mindset, he reached out and set his hands on top of Baekhyun’s own, which were rubbing comforting circles into Jongdae’s crossed legs. Jongdae forced a plastered smile knowing fully that his eyes were wild with fear. He prayed Baekhyun wouldn’t make him reconsider, but Baekhyun was always one step ahead of his silent prayers.

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun begged the question, his hands doing their best to distract Jongdae into a state of comfort. 

“Yes,” Jongdae confirmed finally, his heart still hammering loud, but Jongdae accepted it proudly. He could feel a gorgeous sprouting from his lips when his mind could finally stop racing for a minute. Baekhyun was right, because suddenly he was smiling like an idiot at Jongdae’s contagious smile.

“I’ll go slow, okay? Make sure you’re comfortable with everything,” Baekhyun breathed comfortably, rocking against his legs to get comfortable against the couch. Jongdae wiggled himself into his seat, awaiting Baekhyun’s slow movement with his blood pumping steadily. 

Just like that, Baekhyun’s eyes flickered in between them and against his eyes and down to Jongdae’s perfectly drawn bow of his lips. Jongdae knew this sign once Baekhyun leaned forward, closing his eyes to await. Jongdae felt the gentle press of Baekhyun’s thin lips against his own, concentrated only lightly. Jongdae felt another swell of his heart and flush over himself even when the gentle kiss broke in a couple of seconds.

Jongdae felt Baekhyun lean his head against Jongdae’s forehead and ask a question so close to his lips, “Are you okay with this?”

Jongdae could barely get his ‘yes’ out before turning slightly and pressing his lips fully onto Baekhyun’s. Their plush lips pressed and pushed against each other in a practiced dance, temperature rising as the tempo increased. Jongdae breathed a huge breath through and out his nose before dipping further into the passionate lip lock.

Baekhyun seemed to set the mood when his tongue swiped against Jongdae’s curled lips. Jongdae felt a flush tingle straight down in him when his own tongue met Baekhyun’s briefly. An electric spark ran down him when Baekhyun’s lithe fingers tangled into Jongdae’s hair and caressed him into the kiss. 

Tongues met in Jongdae’s mouth, dancing well together. Jongdae felt Baekhyun’s shuddering mouth against his when Jongdae’s hands found their way to a source of leverage on Baekhyun’s hips. Jongdae pressed hard on Baekhyun’s hip bone, producing a satisfied whine from Baekhyun’s lips.

They released each other in between passionate kisses to travel to the bedroom to further their adventure. Heat flashes were a common occurrence when Jongdae and Baekhyun tangled themselves together onto the bed. They each discarded their button downs and other garments, leaving them in their briefs, pressed against each other. 

Baekhyun led Jongdae to the bed and laid him so his back was against the fresh sheets and his hair strewn against the pillow case. Baekhyun hovered the other, deeply kissing him and leaving Jongdae quite breathless. 

Jongdae couldn’t quite distinguish between the different heats at this point, crying beautifully at all the sensations. His body tingled at every touch Baekhyun’s God given fingers created. Jongdae felt his eyes slip closed when he felt Baekhyun’s bare hand caressing heated flesh, Jongdae’s briefs discarded, and a pleasant lick against his inner thigh. 

Jongdae’s ragged breath caught up to him when Baekhyun’s mouth swallowed him whole, leaving the pleasant wild fire spreading at its own will. Jongdae blindly searched for Baekhyun with his fingers, tugging at his hair strands like a life preserver. It pushed him further into the deep heat of passion, leaving him a gaping, whining mess.

Suddenly, the comfortable heat leaving him in a sweat was released with a pop. Jongdae fluttered his eyes open to witness the gorgeous male returning with a bottle of clear gel in his hands, fingers coated slickly. 

Baekhyun settled back between Jongdae’s bare thighs and breathed gently, “Are you okay with going further?”

Baekhyun looked beautiful himself. His hair was perfectly messy like Jongdae’s fingers were running through it all night. His forehead was littered with shiny beads of sweat, but best of all, his gorgeous smile was perched against his lips. It made it all worth it.

“Of course,” Jongdae breathed, settling back into the bed and lifted his hips. Heat came rushing back sooner than expected, and soon Jongdae felt the burn. Jongdae fisted the sheets, kneading his fingers in the linen. A wave of flush ran down the course of his body as he was stretched completely. Inside him was a prodded warm cavern that made him feel like there was an itch that needed to be scratched. 

Jongdae cried out a great deal of pushing words in between Baekhyun’s name, especially when Baekhyun pressed himself hard against Jongdae. Baekhyun licked stripes into Jongdae’s mouth fast before lifting Jongdae’s hips from the bed. Jongdae wrapped his legs around Baekhyun’s thin waist, pushing with his heels so they connect finally.

They both groaned, the fire kindling between them finally set ablaze. Baekhyun was gentle when he cupped Jongdae’s face to press final kisses to his precious lips. Jongdae flickered his eyes to map Baekhyun’s beautiful features as he rocked against Jongdae. They each were sweaty, groaning messes, crying each other’s names in the heat of passion in between slaps of skin.

Their rhythm was simple and worked, building up nicely as Baekhyun rocked and Jongdae kept in tempo. Jongdae needed more to keep the fire burning and he suddenly syncopated against Baekhyun’s tempo, rocking back to meet Baekhyun again. 

Baekhyun rushed fast after moaning a half version of Jongdae’s name. His fingers met Jongdae’s hips, trying his best not to rush the beautiful tempo. But Jongdae pushed his heels into Baekhyun’s back again, and they were set off on a fiery course. 

“Please, please,” Jongdae begged, thrashing his head against the pillow, arching his body for relief. He was sweaty and breathy and pleasured, but he needed to be pushed over the edge. 

Baekhyun’s fingers obliged nicely, setting a fast pace for Jongdae’s flesh as he pounded graciously against the rhythm of his fingers. Jongdae flitted his gaze to Baekhyun’s bitten lips and the way he mouthed Jongdae’s name like a mantra, and it finally sent him over the blissful edge.

Heat contracted throughout his body and Jongdae tensed up through his orgasm, wanting to hold onto it like a blanket. His felt his toes curl especially with Baekhyun’s girth pushing against his sensitive body. Baekhyun was close, Jongdae could feel it when he tightened generously for him. 

Baekhyun moaned, finally releasing deep inside Jongdae. His body hung there, strung up like a sweaty puppet until he chuckled and pulled out with a groan. He lifted himself from the bed in search of clean up supplies.

Jongdae could stay still and watch Baekhyun forever. Somewhere in their heated pleasure, Jongdae found himself in another confusing déjà vu. He was reminded of his third love (his first and second crushing him and leaving him in the dust). When his third love confessed to him, he felt like they were the only two people in the world, tangled together messily but complete. He then later went on and married the fool.

Baekhyun gently took care of Jongdae, wiping residue from his body. Jongdae said it wasn’t necessary, but secretly enjoyed Baekhyun’s hospitality. 

After coming down from their high, they both laid in between the linen sheets. Jongdae had slipped his legs between Baekhyun’s, tangling together, but complete. They were a perfect, messy fit.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun called out softly, his fingers dancing precariously on Jongdae’s hip. Jongdae curled his lips in a pleased smile to beg Baekhyun for him to continue. Baekhyun’s eyes were shimmering bright, something that was too familiar to Jongdae. Baekhyun easily said, “Would you leave him for me?”

Silence fell between the two as Jongdae’s face dropped its former smile. Baekhyun stopped drumming his fingers, his eyes darting to read Jongdae’s face.

But Jongdae couldn’t keep it up, snorting loudly and turning away to laugh loudly in the night.

“Damn it, Jongdae! You always ruin it!” Baekhyun whined, beating Jongdae with one of their bed pillow as the latter wasn’t trying hard enough to suppress his cackle. 

Finally, after moments of breathless laughter, Jongdae turned back to Baekhyun, snuggling into his embrace and planting a chaste kiss to his lips. Baekhyun grinned, his voice a little breathless too, “Happy Anniversary, honey.”

Jongdae hummed, cupping his partner’s face to keep the close distance between them. He was giddy, “I think I really got into character this time! I mean, I’m not an actor like you, but aren’t you proud?”

Baekhyun gave a sharp laugh as he tucked a hand at Jongdae’s naked hip, “You certainly didn’t make it easy for me! How was I supposed to convince a married man to fuck me?”

“Well, it was pretty easy when I was cheating on you _with you_ ,” Jongdae gave a sly grin when Baekhyun scoffed. “Actually, no, it wasn’t _that_ easy. I was so in character, I was almost too guilty to cheat on my husband.”

“Maybe we should role play characters that aren’t so close to our own lives next time, hm?” Baekhyun chuckled when Jongdae hit his chest playfully. 

“By the way, where the hell is your ring?” Jongdae pointed a finger into Baekhyun’s chest, making sure it left a red mark of anger. It quickly faded, just like his anger.

Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s temple, mouthing the words into his skin, “It was in my jacket pocket the entire time.”

“Good,” Jongdae melted against Baekhyun’s sweet kisses. Jongdae was mindlessly rubbing his naked finger and cursed, “Shit. I left mine in the car.”

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun pressed another kiss onto Jongdae’s throat until Jongdae pinched his nipple to stop before they went at it again. He let out a squawk that made Jongdae break out into another cackle fit. “You’re taking the car to work tomorrow anyway.”

“That’s right,” Jongdae breathed hollowly. 

Jongdae returned his gaze back to Baekhyun’s face, mapping out his facial features for the thousandth time. If he was given the chance to marry this man over and over again, he would. He would relish in the feeling of getting to be with the love of his life. Reliving it tonight made Jongdae thank God every day he spends with Baekhyun and the days to come. 

Jongdae doesn’t notice any awkwardness between them as they stare into each other’s eyes, mapping each other’s features like it was the last time they were ever going to see them. Jongdae breathes, fitting his fingers in between Baekhyun’s, their silent love confessions.

“I love you,” Jongdae says aloud, a phrase that hasn’t ever felt forced or needed, but felt good regardless. 

“Love you too,” Baekhyun nudged his nose against Jongdae’s, their distance so close, but perfect. In their own little world, they tangle in the bedsheets, eyes closed, breaths syncopated, together a messy fit.


End file.
